Thier identical Lovers( alternative version)
by brownamiyah12
Summary: join sebastian and ciel to multiple worlds and find their female selves what will happen when they find and take a liking to them read to find out! ( WARNING THERE WILL BE LEMONS)
1. one

One day a butler and his master were strolling down the streets looking for undertaker. "i swear it's so annoying coming here." ciel said. " well master we have to find out what hiruko ment about 'female' friends. ( oh and by the way sebastian and ciel are in a universe where all the anime characters can live in the same place to get ready for a war, i'll make that story after this k) Once they got there, undertaker led them inside, he knew why they were here." ah ciel, it's nice that you've come here i'm guessing it's about the 'female friends' problem?" undertaker asks. " yes, and i was wondering what did she mean?"ciel and sebastian were curious of these female friends hiruko was talking about.

FLASHBACK*

ciel and sebastian were called up to headquarters to see hiruko and ask what she wanted. " you called for us hiruko?" ciel asked. " yes, i wanted to tell you two that you'll be meeting your 'female friends' tomorrow afternoon." hiruko answered. ciel and sebastian were confused. what did she mean by 'female friends'. " umm my lady if i may, what do you mean by 'female friends'?" sebastian asked.hiruko looked at them and smirked," hmm let me think..." ciel and sebastian looked at her with pleading eyes." you're going to have to ask undertaker for that"hiruko said. sebastian and ceil were annoyed with her statement and went with it anyway.

FLASHBACK OVER*

Undertaker POV

"so you to want to find out who your 'female friends' are right?"

"yes, that is correct. do you have any idea what hiruko meant by that?" ciel asked.

"well i know who they are, but i don't remember thier names."

"well can you tell us where they are, we are kind of in a hurry."sebastian said.

" alright alright fine i'll tell you."

ciel and sebastian were all ears.

" so, if you want to find them you'll have to go to the modern world."

" the modern world, what do you mean by that?"ciel asks.

"my lord if i may, what he means is that they are in the future of our world."sebastian answers.

" what year?"

"2019"

ciel went silent for a minute.

" 2019! WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE THEY 200 YEARS IN THE FUTURE!!" ciel asks completely shocked.

" Because that's where yuri put them, they don't understand how people are and do that time of year."undertaker answers.

" alright fine sebastian lets go"

"yes young master"

**sebastians pov**

"alright fine sebastian lets go"

"yes young master"

"hmm i wonder does hiruko mean that there could be female versions of us like naruto, levi, and eren.hopefully i'm right about this." sebastian thought.

**time skip**

**" **hmm sebastian, are you sure we're in the right place?"ciel asked.

" yes actually we are, master welcome to new york city!"

ciel was in awe when he saw all of lights and skyscrapers in the city and it was the first time hey had saw a modern plane and car.

" how are we ever going to find them in this big city!"

"don't worry young master i have my ways. besides, if i couldn't find them in this place then what type of butler would i be?"

"shut up you damned demon!"

"as you wish, my lord"


	2. two

**Meanwhile ??POV**

" young mistress, it appears that another demon with a contract is looking for us"

"oh is that so, well how about we go meet these people"

"yes, my lady

**Back to ciel's POV**

" ughh, sebastian how much longer! my feet are killing me!"

" we're almost there ciel just wait a little longer."

" wait, WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU CALL ME BY MY NAME!!!"

" because, young master we are out in public in the 21st century. things are different here"

"ugh, alright fine!"

( in thought ciel )

damned demon, who does he think he is! i'll wipe that stupid smirk off his face if he keeps playing with me!

**?? POV**

"ughh, sarah i don't understand this machine!"

" what machine, my lady?"

"this box with a, what did call it?"

"a remote, my lady"

"well can you please show me how to use it?"

" of course"

sarah came over to me to show how to use this blasted thing. it was annoying but fascinating at the same time! the future has definitely changed a lot.

" and that's how you use the television, or what people call it today TV."

" wow, the future is so different than the past. especially in america!"

**Sebastians POV**

Me and my young master are walking down the streets of New York right now. ugh if he keeps complaining i'm going to lose my mind! doesn't he understand that it's my first time here too.

"SEBASTIAN!"

( in thought sebastian )

ugh what does this idiot want! he clearly sees that i am thinking. stupid brat!

" yes young master, sorry i was thinking"

" it's about time, i've called your name ten times now!"

" sorry young master i..."

i stopped and saw the hotel that sarah and cassandra were staying in. it looks really expensive oh well my young master can afford it.

" what is it sebastian?"

" this is it young master, this is where sarah and cassandra are staying"

" alright then, i guess we should go inside and get a room. come on sebastian."

" yes, my lord"


	3. Three

**Cassandra's POV**

i was watching TV while sarah was in the kitchen cooking, until i heard a knock on the door i think. i decided to ignore it until i heard it again and again and again!

" why the fuck..."

**Ciel's POV**

i'm at cassandra's door right now continuesly knocking, until cassandra comes to answer the door with a pissed off face.

" can i help you?"

her tone sounded annoyed. i gulped and said,

" are you cassandra phantomhive?"

her face softened and she answered,

" yes, why?"

" well, me and my butler sebastian were looking for you and your butler for important reasons, but i can't talk about them out here"

she looked like she didn't believe me but instead she invited us in, i couldn't help but stare at her she's so beautiful. wait what am i thinking! i'm engaged i shouldn't be focused on her beauty only on the mission.

**Sarah's POV**

i was cooking dinner for me and my young mistress until i heard the door open and the young mistress talking to somebody. i heard the door close and heard extra footsteps walking in.

" young mistress is everything alri..."

i stopped when i saw the tall man behind the two bluenettes, i glared at him because i knew he was a demon like me. but the wierd thing was, was that that bastard was staring at me with heart eyes like he adores me! who the hell does he think he is?!

**Sebastian's POV**

i was walking in with my young master and cassandra until i saw sarah, my god she was beautiful! i have never seen anyone so magnificent.

she caught me staring at her and then she glared at me, like she knew who i was then i stopped staring at her and looked somewhere else.

" so sebastian, ciel what do you guys need us for?"cassandra asked

" we're going to get you guys out of this world and take you with us to meet hiruko"

cassandra looked confused. i don't think she knows who hiruko is. i was about to explain to her who she is until sarah cut me off.

" hiruko is the most powerful being in the multi-dimensions. she needs people from different dimensions to come together and fight in a war between realms"

i looked at her shocked and so did my master ciel. i had no idea she knew about that.

" if you knew, then why didn't you come to the main realm?" i asked her.

she looked at me with a " are you serious" face. i assumed that she thought that i was stupid so she answered,

" of course i knew, that's how we got stuck in this devastating place"

"oh"

**Ciel and Cassandra's POV**

we were looking at sebastian and sarah thinking "what's their problem".

cassandra looked at me and asked,

" hey, do you want to watch TV?"

"what's that"

" oh it's really fascinating, i'll show you!"

cassandra grabbed my hand and took me into the living room. and there i saw a large square black skinny box hanging on the wall.

" i don't understand how that's fascinating"

" just wait i haven't turned it on yet"

" turned it on?"

i looked at her like she was crazy. what does she mean by " turned it on"?i went over to sit by her and then she finally got what she was looking for, buf it looked like a rectangle box with a lot of buttons on it.

" what does that do?"

" this turns the TV on see"

" she pressed a red button and the box turned on! there was something about a man in an iron suit saving people from a guy with whips.

" ah man, i forgot to pause it"

" what is this?"

"oh this, this is a movie. it's called iron man"

i looked at the TV in awe, i had never seen anything like it. i don't think this was created in the 1800s, probably in the 1900s. oh well i guess i should just sit down and relax for a while.


	4. Four

**_The Next Day.._**

**_Sarah's POV_**

i was watching TV with sebastian at my side since he wouldn't leave me alone. i look to my right and see the time,"dang, it's 7:45. sebastian get up!"

" but your lap is soooo comfortable"

" sebastian if you don't get up i'll tell ciel about that cat you have in the closet"

" *gasp* how do you know that?"

" sebastian i'm basically you"

" oh yeah right, well i suppose we should wake the brats up"

" agreed"

**TIME SKIP...**

we were walking down to the nearest clothing shop, until we saw this huge store or stores if i must say.

" hmm, it's probably a mall"

" a mall, what's that?"ciel asked

i was about to explain until i got cut off by somebody walking out the door.

" a mall is like a store, but with a lot of stores inside but...MOST OF THEM ARE EXPENSIVE!!!" i saw naruko crying because of how much money she has compared to the clothes she wants to buy.

" naruko what are you doing here?" ciel asked confused about what could naruko possibly be doing here instead of being on a mission with goku.

" oh me? oh yeah me and sasuke were getting clothes well trying to get clothes for our trip"

" but didn't yo..." sebastian got cut off by naruko.

" oh yeah me and goku already finished it"

" WAIT WHAT?!" sebastian and ciel said in shock. how could she possibly do a hardcore mission that fast!

" yeah it turns out that there wasn't anything there" sasuke said casually walking out the store.

" oh"

" SASUKE, WHAT THE HELL?!"

" what?"

" WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG?!!"

sasuke looked dumbstruck, " what are you talking about? i've only been in there for 15 minutes"

" i don't care that's too long"

" for you, idiot" sasuke mumbled

" what was that?!"

sasuke jumped and said nothing we talked for a while and got our clothes and took our leave. me and cassandra made sebastian and ciel hold all the bags since you know, we're girls.

we walked and explored all of New York for the past two hours. it was exciting! there are so many buildings lights and stores! me, and the others were sitting down outside of a cake store eating, until me and sebastian heard the last person we want to see.

" OH BASSYYY!!"

" OH HELL NO!"


	5. Five

**Previously on sebastian and ciel love story...**

" OH BASSY!!!"

"OH HELL NO!!"

**Now back to the story!**

**sebastian's POV**

OH NO, GRELL! how did he even find us. i mean i'm pretty sure me and the young master left him with madara and suzuki. oh no here he comes!

" oh bassy it's been ages "

" grell what are you talking about it's only been a day!" my young master shouts annoyed with him.

" oh i know, but i wanted to see..."

grell stopped talking when he was staring at something. i was trying to look where he was looking until i caught him staring at sarah and cassandra!

" ciel i didn't know you and bassy had twin sisters"

" TWIN SISTERS?!!" sarah and cassandra shouts.

" hmm you guys aren't their twin sisters?"

" NO!"

" grell since when have you ever seen or even heard sebastian mentioning his siblings at all?"

" um never?"

" exactly, because even if he did he wouldn't tell you anyway"

grell looked shocked at how much sarah knew about me, " BASSY how come she knows about you more than i do?!!"

" because she's me grell"

" she's you? what do you mean?"

" *sigh* you know how natsu and us went on a mission last month and he found a female version of himself "

" oh yes i remember! so that's yours and ciels over there?"

" yes, their names are cassandra phantomhive and sarah michaelis"

grell went up to sarah and hugged her tightly which made me mad, " OH MY KAMI! it must be my lucky day, meeting not one but two bassy's!"

" alright grell now let go of her before i move you"

" why bassy is it because you're jealous"

i cringed at that word. of course i am jealous! i want to have sarah all to myself. she will be mine i just have to convince her that i'm not her enemy.

" no grell look at her your suffocating her"

" c can't b breave!"

" AH, sorry bassy 2 i didn't mean to hurt you!"

" it's ok grell, but please don't call me bassy 2"

" awww why?"

" because it's revolting"

" oh bassy 2 your just like bassy 1"

**Third persons POV**

sarah sighed and got up from the table saying it's time for us to go until ciel's phone rang.

" it was hiruko she wants us to stay here and find out why people have been disappearing from headquarters"

" what do you mean?"cassandra asked confused at how people there could get kidnapped.

" she said something about yuri's recruits taking people and bringing them here for some treaty or a group of people that brainwashes other people for inappropriate reasons"

" oh" is all she said.

" well i guess we should start looking now before is gets dark out"

" yes you're right"

"come on sebastian"

"come on sarah" they both said the butlers names at the same time. who knows this mission might just get interesting for the two phantomhive's.


	6. Six

As soon as ciel finished his call with hiruko him and cassandra were on thier way to find some suspects. they know they can't blame grell this time i mean HE JUST GOT HERE!! so anyway, after going to who knows how many police stations ciel and cassandra called it a night.

**Ciel's POV**

after me and cassandra went to multiple police stations to get information about the case we notice it was dark outside so we called it a night and went to bed.

i was sleeping for a short while, until i heard somebody singing! i got out of bed and saw that cassandra wasn't there! i started to panic and looked around everywhere until i spot here by the huge window singing. she sounded like an angel, i

heard her sing the song in a different language " latin" i thought as i heard her start,

( this song is in latin, search up lilium if you want to hear it)

_Os iusti _

_meditabitur _

_sapientiam_

_Et lingua eius_

_loquetur_

_indicium_

_Beatus vir qui_

_suffert_

_tentationem_

_Quoniqm cum_

_probates _

_fuerit accipient_

_coronam vitae_

_kyrie,ignis,divine,_

_eleison_

_O quam sancta_

_Quam serena_

_Quam benigna_

_Quam amoena_

_O castitas lilium!_

As soon as she finished the song i stood there in awe. she sounds so beautiful, i could have sing for me every night for all i care. i was in thought until i heard a gasp, i looked up and saw cassandra staring at me," how long were you standing there?"she questioned. i was about to answer until i saw tears on her face," wait, why are you crying?" when i asked i could have sworn i saw her flinch. and then i heard a sniffle and looked at her again she was crying even more than she was earlier." you probably think i look pathetic in this state" i heard her say with her voice cracking a little bit. " n no i was just curious about why you were crying" i saw her about to cry some more until i heard her speak, " my best friend used to sing this song" i looked at her with confusion," sit down i'll tell you about our story" i sat down and focused on her only. _this is probably going to be long._ i thought.


	7. seven

**Third persons POV**

"Alright, i guess it's time you know my past"cassandra said looking at ciel. ciel sat down and got comfortable and made sure he didn't make a lot of noise, because sarah and sebastian would him them and tell them to go to bed.

" okay, it all started long ago when my parents were still alive. we were all happy with our lives and everything was fine, just me, my brother, and my parents.

then a couple of months later i got sick."

ciel got interested,"my parents got all of the greatest doctors they could fine, but it didn't help one single bit. every month i got weaker and weaker and weaker, it just seemed that nothing was working until i met samantha."

" how did you meet her?" ciel asked. cassandra looked at him and said " one day i was walking into the garden in the backyard, i love seeing all of the lilies until i saw blood on the ground and something that looked like a wing, a BIG one. i went over to whatever that was and saw a woman with two black wings on the ground wounded! i went over to her and asked her if she was okay, but she looked at me confused at why i wasn't scared of her. i told her that it doesn't matter anymore because i was going to help her, and so i did!" more months passed by and she helped me with my illness and i helped her wounds, then the fire happened and you know about that! welp i'm done!"

ciel was shocked she knew sarah longer than he knew sebastian! and on top of that sarah helped her with her needs and she did the same! well ciel is going to have a hard time trying to be friends with sebastian cause they really do not like each other.

**Meanwhile with Sarah and Sebastian, Sarah's POV**

i can't believe i got stuck with this imbecile after all the things he did to me! why is he acting like nothing happened! we were walking down the streets admiring all of the lights and tall christmas trees covered in snow, Ahh it looked like a winter wonderland! i was staring in Awe at the scene until i felt something grab my hand and i know exactly who it is.

" sebastian would you kindly move your hand." i tried to say in a kind voice. he looked at our combined hands and smirked! THIS CUNT ASS, HOE ASS, MOTHER FUCKER SMIRKED!!! " oh sorry, i didn't watch where my hand was moving" i tried to resist my urge of slapping this Asshole. and then he removed his hand and groped my Ass! i immediately slapped him. ' asshole that's what you get' i thought. the look of shock of his face was priceless! i guess he never got slapped by a woman before!

**_"This is going to be interesting!"_**


End file.
